Rain will make the flowers grow
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont tous deux à Poudlard mais sont ennemis. Et si, blessés, ils se trouvaient et se rendaient compte qu'ils se ressemblent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient et que la haine n'est pas le seul sentiment qui les lie.
1. Il avait peur

Chapitre 1 : Il avait peur

Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas réussir. Peur de voir ses proches mourir. Il connaissait le marché : il le faisait où _il _tuait ses parents. Alors il essayait, il y passait toutes ses heures de libre – toutes les nuits, il allait dans la Salle sur Demande et essayait de faire marcher cette fichue armoire. Il se rappelait de se stupide dicton moldu qui disait « Quand on veut, on peut ». C'était faux, complètement faux. Il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose plus fort que ça. Et pourtant, il ne réussissait pas. Et il avait peur.

Il avait peur que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret. Potter, par exemple, avait l'air très intéressé par les activités de Drago. Il vérifiait constamment qu'il était seul, que personne ne pouvait le voir. Et alors, là, il entrait dans la Salle, essayait le sort, le faisait, le refaisait, sans résultat. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. Mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'un garçon ne pleure pas. On l'avait toujours obligé à refouler ses émotions. Alors, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il se cachait, il s'obligeait à ne rien montrer. Pour que son père soit fier de lui. Pour qu'_il _soit fier de lui. Et qu'_il _ne tue personne. Mais lui, Drago, devait tuer quelqu'un. Et il avait peur.

Il avait pur de ne pas réussir. Il avait peur d'échouer et de voir toute sa vie réduite à néant. Mais il avait également peur de si il réussissait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, qu'on croit qu'il le voulait. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Bien il _devait_ le faire. Il n'avait aucun choix. On avait fait les choix pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Et il se retrouvait piégé, emporté dans un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les règles mais que trop bien les enjeux. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis cinq jours et il sentait qu'il allait s'écrouler bientôt. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait mener à bien sa mission. Et il avait peur.

Il entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il récita le sortilège, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'énergie. Il but un peu d'eau et recommença. Il devait faire avec sa peur, l'accepter. Il cria le sortilège, comme un fou, ressentant toutes ces émotions contradictoires et complémentaires en lui. « Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas. » continuait-il de se répéter. «Ne pleures pas ». Il hurla, cette fois, à plusieurs reprises, à se casser la voix. Mais rien à faire, l'armoire était butée. Comment pourrais-t-il faire pour y transporter des humains si un oiseau ne survivais pas au voyage ? Et il avait peur.

Il avait peur. Mais il devait rester droit, stoïque, ne rien laisser paraître. Et il décida de dormir. Alors il sortit de la salle et fit signe à ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle que sa « séance » était terminée. Quand il passa devant les escaliers d'une des ailes (son sens de l'orientation n'était pas très développé), il vit Hermione Granger pleurer. Et il se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de pouvoir pleurer. Car il était le chef, le préfet, celui qui donnait les ordres. Il ne devait pas monter de signes de faiblesse.

Alors qu'il avait peur.

Tellement peur.


	2. Elle avait mal

Chapitre 2 : Elle avait mal

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal…Elle essayait de se rappeler d'un moment où elle avait eu plus mal, pour essayer de relativiser, mais hélas, il n'en existait pas. Elle ne saignait pas, n'avait rien de cassé ni de foulé, tous ses membres étaient là où ils devaient être. Mais elle avait mal. Son cœur saignait. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de désespoir. Toutes ces années, elle l'avait désiré, l'avait aimé et lui venait de la rejeter comme si elle n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Elle se sentait trahie et salie, mais surtout, elle se sentait blessée. Et elle avait mal.  
Elle avait mal. Elle pleurait de douleur, rien ne lui semblait comparable à ce qu'elle venait de subir. Lui…elle. Les voir enlacés, s'embrasser. La voir réussir en quelque seconde ce dont elle rêvait depuis six ans… Un cauchemar. Et Lavande rentrait sa langue dans la bouche de Ron. Et Ron avait l'air d'aimer ça. Mais, se dit Hermione, c'était seulement physique. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Rien ne valait une conversation, une vraie. Mais Ron avait quand même embrassé Lavande. Et Hermione avait mal.

Elle avait mal, si mal. Le match lui semblait si loin, maintenant. Elle avait oublié ce qu'était la joie, le bonheur. La seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser était ce baiser. Et l'expression de Ron. Harry arriva. Il s'assit près d'Hermione et elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? Quand tu vois Dean embrasser Ginny. Je sais. Je vois comment tu la regardes. »

A ce moment-là, Ron et Lavande coururent dans les escaliers.

« Oups ! La place est prise, on dirait ! » s'exclama Lavande

Alors Hermione lança le sort et tous les oiseaux se précipitèrent sur Ron.

« Mais elle est folle ! s'écria le roux »

Il partit et Hermione se mit à pleurer.

« C'est ça que ça me fait » murmura Harry

Hermione se colla à lui et pleura longuement. Puis elle déclara :

« Est-ce que tu peux partir, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Alors il s'en alla et elle continua à pleurer. Elle vit Drago Malefoy passer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Drago, effrayé et celui d'Hermione, plein de douleur. Car elle avait mal.

Elle avait mal rien que de penser à Ron. Elle pensait à son air satisfait, à la façon dont il l'avait traité de folle. Ils ne s'étaient fâchés qu'une seule fois : à cause de Croutard et Pattenrond. Mais là, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler de nouveau. Il avait brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hermione et elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait réparer les dégâts de ses actes.

Car elle avait mal.

Tellement mal.


	3. Je ne t'espionnes pas

Chapitre 3 : Je ne t'espionne pas

Depuis qu'elle avait croisé Drago l'autre jour après le baiser, Hermione ne cessait de revoir son air désespéré, qui l'avait bouleversé. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui l'avait touché si profondément mais elle espérait qu'Harry n'avait pas raison concernant le possible passage de Drago en mangemort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une personne de plus ne rejoigne les forces du mal. Elle avait l'impression que malgré son masque de jeune homme arrogant et orgueilleux, Drago n'était pas bien dans sa peau. Oh, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Harry et Ron, elle savait bien que jamais ils n'auraient compris son raisonnement. Elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même. Elle savait juste que sa mère lui avait toujours dit que ceux qui blessent les autres le font qu'ils ont été blessés. Et elle croyait toujours ce que lui disait sa mère.

Elle avait envie de savoir ce qui avait pu blesser Drago à ce point. Alors elle avait commencé à le suivre discrètement. Elle prétendait à Ron et Harry qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour commencer à réviser ses examens. Oh ! Elle y allait, bien sûr mais seulement deux heures. L'heure suivante, elle essayait de trouver Drago dans le château et de le suivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait le faire. Peut-être que non, qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais peut-être également que quelque chose d'une importance cruciale se tramait et que si Hermione trouvait ce qu'était cette chose, alors Voldemort sera plus facile à tuer. Et pour une fois, trouver ce que tramait Drago lui semblait plus urgent que ses examens. Ron aurait ri, lui qui pensait que rien n'était plus important que les examens d'Hermione pour elle. Mais c'était faux.

Elle venait de passer deux heures à réviser de l'arithmancie et son cerveau commençait à bourdonner. Elle décida de suivre Drago. Elle le chercha partout, regarda dans tous les coins. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle alla donc voir les Serpentard.

« -Où est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle

-En quoi ça te concerne ? » rétorqua Pansy Parkinson

Pansy était une jolie fille, d'une beauté atypique. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux perçants. Son visage était comme taillé à la serpe et elle avait le regard agressif. Hermione ne l'aimait pas mais elle se devait de reconnaître que Pansy était assez belle.

« J'ai un message pour lui, mentit la Gryffondor

-De la part de qui ?  
-Dumbledore. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle était crédible mais elle détestait mentir, alors elle repoussa le sujet.

« Où est-il ?

-Zabini ! Il est où Drago ? »

Le noir se retourna.

« Il a dit qu'il allait au 5e étage avec Crabbe et Goyle, je crois. »

Hermione alla donc voir au cinquième étage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle savait juste que quelque chose de louche se passait et qu'elle voulait découvrir ça. Elle se retourna et Pansy et Blaine étaient derrière elle.

« Vous m'accompagnez ?

-On te connaît Granger, tu es une Gryffondor. Donc, on veut être sûre que tu ne fais pas de mal à Drago. »

Hermione soupira et continua sa route. Elle arriva finalement au cinquième étage. Là, elle vit Drago, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Drago ! Granger a un message pour toi. De Dumbledore, déclara Pansy

-Je vois, répondit-il. Je peux lui parler, en privé ? »

Ils se reculèrent tous. Drago et Hermione partirent plus loin.

« Arrête, déclara Drago

-Quoi ?  
-Arrête de me suivre.

-Je ne te suis pas ! se défendit Hermione

-Si. Dès que je me retourne, je te vois. Quoi que je fasse tu es là. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que tu m'espionnes. C'est pour Potter ?  
-Non ! Non, je… Je t'ai vu l'autre jour. Tu avais peur, tu étais effrayé par quelque chose. Je veux savoir ce que cette chose était. Il y a un problème. Quelque chose ne vas pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-C'est tout ? Tu as juste un mauvais pressentiment ! C'est pour ça que tu me poursuis.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends, mais je sais que tu vas mal. Je ne suis peut-être pas experte en psychologie et Harry et Ron me tueraient s'ils savaient que je t'ai parlé mais…Tu n'es pas tout seul Drago. Tu as des amis. C'est à ça qu'ils servent. A t'aider quand tu vas mal. C'est tout », conclut Hermione

Drago fut bouleversé. Elle avait raison. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai et même si il la détestait, il devait remarquer qu'elle avait su déceler sa peine mieux que personne.

« Alors ? demanda Pansy

-Dumbledore veut me voir demain », mentit-il

Hermione s'arrêta dans les escaliers, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de loin. Draho avait menti à ses amis pour la protéger. Il avait fait ça parce qu'elle avait raison, en conclut-elle. Il avait mal et elle devait découvrir ce qui le faisait souffrir.


	4. La salle sur demande

Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans les chapitres précédents mais Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas il est à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 4 : La Salle sur Demande

Drago était dans la Salle sur Demande, il essayait vainement de faire fonctionner l'Armoire à disparaître, sans vraiment d'espoir ni de foi. Il le faisait machinalement, parce qu'il le devait, il en était obligé. Fatigué, il se reposa un instant et entendit des petits pas, très discrets. Il se retourna et la vit. Elle était là, dans la lumière – ce qu'il trouva étrange puisqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai le droit, non ?

-Comment tu connais l'existence de cette pièce ?

-Et toi, lui retourna-t-il la question

-On m'en a parlé.

-Moi aussi.

-Ta chère tante Bella ?

-Oui, non, ça n'est pas tes affaires. Pars d'ici.

-Jamais. »

Elle avait l'air décidé et farouche d'une guerrière. Drago le vit. Il vit cette partie d'Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et il l'apprécia.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? demanda-t-il

-Je ne m'acharne pas. Je tente de savoir pourquoi tu vas mal. Je le fais pour ton bien – bon, aussi pour celui des autres je sais que si tu vas mal c'est que les autres risquent d'aller mal aussi. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

-Je suis honnête, Drago. Je suis peut-être pas belle, ni très agréable mais je veux le bien des gens.

-Tu es quand même la petite amie de Potter.

-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! se récria-t-elle. Juste son amie.

-Alors toi, c'est le rouquin ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et étouffa un sanglot.

« Oh…lacha-t-il. C'est vrai. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour avec cette fille. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Ils devraient faire ça en privé, pas dans les couloirs. »

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas parler lorsque tu me harcèle.

-Je suis désolé. »

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, laissant une trace nacrée. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Elle savait bien que montrer ses sentiments n'était pas se montrer faible mais pleurer devant lui la faisait se sentir comme une moins que rien. Bon sang ! Elle l'avait giflé un jour ! Elle l'avait remis à sa place et maintenant, elle pleurait devant lui.

« Tu devrais partir, murmura-t-il, tendu

-Oui, je crois, lui répondit Hermione »

Elle s'en alla, aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. Elle passa dans les couloirs, croisa le traître et sa stupide petite amie en train de s'embrasser et elle les regarda de haut.

« Je la déteste » chuchota Lavande

Hermione l'entendit et décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. C'était trop tard. Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, elle décida de faire couler ses larmes. Son oreiller devint trempé.

« Ca va, Hermione ? demanda doucement Parvati Patil quand elle arriva dans le dortoir

-Laisse-moi ! »

Parvati ne broncha pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se reprit :

« Je suis désolée, Parvati. Je ne voulais pas être méchante.

-C'est Ron, hein ? Tu l'aimes.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolée pour toi aussi. Lavande est ma meilleure amie mais je ne la vois plus. Elle est collée à son Ron-Ron.

-Quel nom stupide !

-C'est sûr !

-Merci, murmura Hermione. Tu es si gentille…

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. On se connait depuis six ans, on partage le même dortoir. Ca créé des liens. »

Hermione serra Parvati dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que…commença Hermione

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Oui. Un ami d'enfance. Nos parents étaient très amis et on allait souvent en vacances ensemble. Il était un des seuls qui savait nous différencier, Padma et moi. Je l'ai embrassé, deux fois, un été. Et puis il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune. On est resté amis, mais plus comme avant. Et maintenant…  
-Maintenant quoi ?

-Cet ami…C'était Cedric Diggory.

-Je suis tellement désolée…

-C'a été plus dur pour Cho que pour moi, je pense, mais j'avais toujours cet espoir qu'on finirait ensemble, lui et moi. Il me manque tu sais. Je rêve de lui chaque nuit, ou presque. Tu es la seule à qui j'en ai parlé. Lavande croit que je n'ai pas changé. Que je suis toujours la première année qui parle de mode et de potins. C'est faux. J'ai beaucoup changé. Mais c'est ma seule amie. Alors je me dois de faire qu'elle croit que je ne pense qu'à la mode et aux potins. Et là, elle est avec Weasley, à le bécoter dans les couloirs pendant que je me retrouve seule.

-Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu veux, lui dit Hermione

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je t'ai mal jugé Parvati. T'es une fille super. »

Parvati sourit. Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à elle. C'était juste une Gryffondor qui partageait son dortoir. Mais là, elle la voyait vraiment. Avec ses sentiments, sa souffrance, sa gentillesse et son sourire qui réchauffait le cœur d'Hermione. Elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité avec Parvati. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur Ron et Harry passait plus de temps avec Dumbledore qu'avec elle. Les liens qu'elle avait mis six ans à tisser s'étaient dégradés. Et Parvati était arrivée comme une fleur dans sa vie.

« Merci, Parvati.

-De rien. T'es une fille super aussi, Hermione. »


End file.
